


The Real Thing

by Tyellas



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mechanophilia, True Love, You Have Been Warned, tear of petrol in my eye, they're so beautiful together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyellas/pseuds/Tyellas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slit meets his new love for the first time...the pursuit vehicle Razor Cola.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Thing

Slit’s shoulders sagged as he saw Nux, his driver, his best mate, taken up onto the Immortan’s Gigahorse. “Smeg. What do I do now?” He let the blood bag’s boot drop. The Immortan’s war party was beginning to mobilize around him.  
  
“Hey. Need a hood rat over here,” ordered Imperator Forkface, snapping his fingers and pointing.  
  
“Yessir,” Slit muttered. First his driver was at the gates of Valhalla and now he’d been demoted. He went where Forky was pointing, kicking every pebble along the way. Reluctantly, he looked up to see what vehicular trash he’d be riding. The modified Mini Cooper nicked off the Buzzards? Some boring jeep? Not the lowriding VW microbus, please, Holy V8, no.  
  
He looked up and beheld a supercharged silver vision.  
  
Slit swallowed.  
  
This…this was a ride. More than a ride, the answer to his prayers. The chassis was the most advanced type still driveable, brushed back to the pure steel, low and long. The rear was given a sensuous, rakish lift with boosted wheels, twin chargers rearing proud and tall from the hood. A skull mounted on the chargers grinned knowingly at Slit.  
  
The driver looked smug. “It’s got the V8 of V8s in there. Runs thirsty as the Wretched, so you’ll be busy – and I’ve already bounced three hood rats. Think you can handle it?”  
  
“Smeg, yeah. Has – has he got a name?”  
  
“Razor Cola.”  
  
Slit didn’t have a comeback to something so perfect. He felt like his own heart was cut open and exposed, like Razor Cola’s chargers.  
  
Slit barely looked at the driver as he grabbed the guzz bottle. He intended to replace that unworthy loser as soon as possible. He flung himself onto the sun-warmed silver hood and prepared to hang on. The pursuit vehicle started beneath him.  
  
A smooth thrum passed from the engine to his hips. Slit slammed his crotch down against the metal. The vibrating engine had just the right amount of kick to really…stimulate. He spat a first mouthful of guzz into the lower charger and felt the engine buck in instant response.  
  
Slit hooked his free hand into the hood aperture, hanging on as the car accelerated, grinning. He'd never let go of this ride. Not until they both rammed the gates of Valhalla together.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a kinkmeme fill that took on a life of its own. I can't see them any other way, now. True love! Meant to be!  
> https://madmaxkink.dreamwidth.org/1730.html?thread=1570754#cmt1570754
> 
> Feel free to ship Slit/Razor Cola, role play them, expand on this particular story as much as you like! Have fun and drive safe.


End file.
